GermBusters
Here is my 32nd fan fiction. It took me a while to get this one posted, even though I had it announced for quite a while. Credit goes to THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC for giving me the enthusiasm to write this story, after I started to lose interest in the idea. I hope you like it. It was a peaceful evening, and Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing video games. “I'm sure you're wondering why it's so quite here on a Friday night,” said Lincoln. “Most of my family is out right now, and it's just me and Lisa. She's in her lab, and I get the entire living room to myself.” -”Hey Lincoln!” called Lisa. -”Yeah!” responded Lincoln. -”Would you please bring me up some sodium chloride?” asked Lisa. -”You mean salt?” said Lincoln. -”Yes!” said Lisa. Lincoln brought up some salt, and gave it to Lisa. “Here you go,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Lisa gratefully. Lincoln looked around her desk, and noticed something familiar. “Isn't that the mutagen chemical you helped me develop for the science fair?” asked Lincoln. -”What's left of it,” said Lisa. “After you won second place in that science fair I put all of the notes from our research into my file cabinet. Do you remember how to create the chemical mixture?” -”Of course!” said Lincoln. “I can't remember the exact names of the chemicals, but I remember which ones they are by their colors, and after they're all mixed they have to be synthesized before the mutagen is complete, otherwise the mutated germ doesn't last very long.” -”Impressive!” said Lisa. -”Is there anything else you needed?” asked Lincoln. -”No Lincoln!” said Lisa. “You may return to whatever frivolous activity you were currently engaged in.” -”Since we're the only ones home, I was wondering if we could maybe hang out, or something,” said Lincoln. -”Perhaps!” said Lisa. -”When we spent time together during the science fair, I felt like we really got to connect with one another,” said Lincoln. “I'm certain if we try we can find something we both have in common.” Lisa began to think about Lincoln's words, and decided to put her experiment on hold. “Okay Lincoln,” said Lisa, “let's do something together.” -”Awesome!” said Lincoln, as the two of them exited Lisa and Lily's room, and headed downstairs. Unbeknownst to them, the vile that contained what was left of the mutagen chemical accidentally tipped over, and the chemical began to spill onto the floor. -”So what would you like to do Lisa?” asked Lincoln. -”I'm not quite certain,” said Lisa, as she tried to think about one of Lincoln's hobbies she might be interested in doing. “I suppose we could play one of your video games.” -”What kind would you like to play?” asked Lincoln. -”I suppose we could play that one Ninja Tortoise game of yours,” responded Lisa. -”Turtles actually!” said Lincoln. “You got it, let's play Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Turtles in Time.” He popped in the game, and the two of them began to game. “Pick your turtle Lisa,” said Lincoln. -”I'll go with the purple one,” said Lisa. -”Good choice!” said Lincoln. “He's the smart one of the team.” The two of them began to play, but up in Lisa's bedroom, a bacteria had gotten an overdose of the chemical mutagen, and it began to grow. Eventually it took on the form of an enormous blobby creature, and it started to make growling noises. -”What was that?” asked Lincoln. -”I'm not sure,” said Lisa, “but it came from my bedroom. -”Let's check it out,” said Lincoln, but before they got off the couch the mutant bacteria had gotten downstairs, and was growling at them. -”Oh my gosh!” said Lisa. “The chemical mutagen must have spilled, and it mutated this bacteria into it's current state.” -”What are we gonna do?” asked Lincoln, who was in shock, at the sight of the grotesque mutant. The mutant bacteria growled, and it broke down the front door, and went off into the night. -”We have to stop that thing,” said Lincoln. -”I'm way ahead of you,” said Lisa, “but first, we'll need something from my lab. They ran up to Lisa's room, and she got out a pack filled with an unknown substance. -”What's in there?” asked Lincoln. -”Liquid nitrogen!” responded Lisa. “We'll need subzero temperatures to fully eliminate that mutant bacteria.” -”Wouldn't that just put into frozen stasis?” asked Lincoln. -”No,” said Lisa, “a subzero temperature would fully destroy it's genetic structure. Noe enough talk, as Luna would say, Let's rock.” -”This is gonna be so cool!” said Lincoln, as they set out to stop the mutant bacteria. -”Keep in mind Lincoln,” said Lisa. “This creature wont be easy to stop, and it can't be fought physically. Only extreme heat, or extreme cold can stop it.” -”Looks like we found a way to bond,” said Lincoln. -”Will you take this seriously Lincoln?” shouted Lisa. “This is no laughing matter, this is serious.” -”I'm just trying to find a bright side to this,” said Lincoln. -”When one is of average intelligence, of course they don't think logically,” said Lisa angrily. -”When we were in the science fair, we were happy to be around each other,” said Lincoln, “but ever since then you still seem to act distant from me.” -”What's your point?” asked Lisa. -”I'm your brother Lisa,” said Lincoln, “and I love you. It's just so painful to see one of my own sisters show absolutely no emotion towards me.” -”At least I don't torment you like Lynn,” said Lisa. -”Yeah,” said Lincoln, “but not showing any interest in me is just as bad, because you don't show me any love.” Lincoln's words sunk into Lisa's head, and she began to feel strange, as she wondered to herself if she's always been cold towards her brother. “Let's go!” said Lisa. -”Okay Lisa!” said Lincoln, as they chased after the mutant bacteria. Meanwhile the bacteria was heading towards the park, and a group of people saw it, and began to scream and run. The mutant bacteria growled, as the terrified people dodged it. -”There it is!” said Lisa. “Aim carefully Lincoln.” Lincoln tried to blast at the bacteria, but he narrowly missed it, and instead hit a tree. “Oops!” said Lincoln. -”Can you not see clearly?” shouted Lisa. “Even with my faulty eyes I have better aim than you.” -”I'm sorry!” said Lincoln. -”Think Lincoln!” said Lisa. “If we don't stop this mutant, it can cause a major catastrophe,” said Lisa. -”Okay!” said Lincoln. Seeing Lincoln's guilt for failing, started to make Lisa feel guilty, as she remembered Lincoln's words from earlier. “He's doing his best to help me, and here I am belittling him,” thought Lisa to herself. The mutant bacteria managed to elude them, by going into a sewer grate, and they once gain had to try and track it down. -”Where do you think it;s going to go?” asked Lincoln. “Since it's only a germ, than it's not very smart I assume.” -”Wrong!” said Lisa. “It got an overdose of the mutagen, and so it;s smart enough o know that it needs more of the chemicals in order to make itself stronger.” -”So it knows where it wants to go?” asked Lincoln. -”It's heading over to the chemical plant, where it can find more of the chemicals in order to consume them,” said Lisa. -”Then let's go!” said Lincoln. -”Let's go!” said Lisa. The bacteria came out from under a sewer lid, and the people on the street began to panic. -”What is that thing?” asked a man, as he and some other people began to run in horror. Meanwhile Lisa, was using her smartphone to hear for any leads on anything strange happening in the town, and she got an alert mentioning a monster spotted in Royal Woods. “Looks like we found our bacteria,” said Lisa. -”Let's go!” said Lincoln. “Don't expect me to make any ice puns,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Even I know ice puns are stupid.” The mutant bacteria was nearing the chemical plant, and the security guards attempted to stop it, but they were unable to prevent it from entering the parameter, and it was about to head into the chemical plant. -”We better stop that thing, before it gets bigger,” said Lincoln. -”Let's go Lincoln,” said Lisa. They entered the chemical plant, and the mutant bacteria was looking around for the chemicals it needed. -”Hey ugly!” shouted Lincoln, as the mutant bacteria looked over in his direction. He tossed a chair at it, and the mutant bacteria became enraged, and charged towards Lincoln. “He began to blast at the mutant, he only managed to freeze part of it's bottom, as it swatted the subzero pack off of him. He began to run, and the bacteria broke off from it;s frozen area, and regenerated, as it charged towards Lincoln. -”Take this!” said Lisa, as she flung a water gallon full of hot coffee in it. It hit against the mutant, and the heat caused it pain. The mutant bacteria was screeching in agony, as Lincoln managed to get back his subzero pack. -”It's a good thing Lisa also brought some hot objects,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Take this ugly!” shouted Lincoln, as he began to drive it back with a blowtorch. The mutant bacteria backed away screaming, as the hot it tried to avoid the hot temperature. -”Back it up towards me Lincoln, and I'll put him on ice,” said Lisa. -”Please, no ices puns?” pleaded Lincoln. -”Just continued backing the mutant bacteria inmy direction,” said Lisa. -”You got it Lisa!” said Lincoln, as he continued to lure the mutant bacteria back towards Lisa. The mutant kept on screeching, until it started swatting, and it swatted Lisa's subzero pack off of her, and sent her flying back. -”My glasses!” shouted Lisa. “Where are they?” The mutant began to growl, as Lincoln stopped using the blowtorch. “Lisa!” said Lincoln. -”Where are my glasses?” asked Lisa, as she was looking around for her glasses. The mutant was growling, as it was heading in Lisa's direction, completely angry. “I found them!” said Lisa, as she put them on, but she doesn't have her subzero pack, and the mutant is heading her way. As she noticed the mutant bacteria heads her way, she screams, and starts to run away. Eventually, Lisa gets cornered, and the mutant bacteria is about to attack her. -”Hey ugly!” said Lincoln, as the mutant bacteria looked back towards him. He then proceeded to blast the mutant with his subzero pack, and the mutant completely froze. “Are you okay Lisa?” asked Lincoln, as he walked up to her. -”You saved my life,” said Lisa, as she walked up to him, and gave him a hug. -”Don't worry Lisa,” said Lincoln. “You're big brother is here for you,” as he hugged her back. -”I've never been more afraid in all my life,” said Lisa. “I owe you an apology.” -”For what?” asked Lincoln. -”I was belittling you,” said Lisa, “and you saved my life. I'm sorry Lincoln.” -”It's okay Lisa,” said Lincoln. “I'm just glad you're saved. -”Back when I was assisting you with your science fair project you came to my aid, and I shouldn't have forgotten that,” said Lisa. “I feel like such a jerk.” -”Don't worry about Lisa,” said Lincoln. “Let's just go home.” The two of them made certain that the mutant bacteria was completely taken care of, and the two of them headed back home. -”I assume we should go back up to your room, and see if everything's fine/” asked Lincoln. -”Of course, seeing as I didn't have time to check where the vile fell,” said Lisa. They went to check her room, and saw that the vile was completely empty, and there was no sign of anything else effected by the spell. “Looks like our problem is completely taken care of,” said Lisa. -”That's good to know,” said Lincoln. -”So Lincoln,” said Lisa, “should we continue with the video game?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as they went back to the living room, and continued playing their game. -”That was quite enjoyable,” said Lisa. “Video games may be frivolous, but they are a fun way to spend your spare time.” -”Would you like to play another one?” asked Lincoln.. -”Sure!” said Lisa, as Lincoln switched another game into the game console. They continued to have fun playing video games, and Lincoln was happy that he and Lisa were finally bonding. “It's always great when I can find some way to find a way to hang out with one of my sisters,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I hope from this point on, Lisa and I will have a closer relationship.” With that the two of them continued to play, and Lisa was happy to be spending time with Lincoln. The End Trivia This fan fiction had an interesting production, as it took me a while to get it out, due to other ideas I got after being released first. At one point I lost interest in this idea, and was thinking of canning it, but THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC advised against that, and I decided to go through with it. AnimationFan15 also advised me to write it, so he also deserved credit for me deciding to go through with this. The title is of course a reference to GhostBusters. This is my second fan fiction to focus on Lincoln and Lisa's relationship. This is my second story to have a sci-fi type elements after Cold Logic, but I lampshaded it by making mostly about Lincoln and Lisa's relationship with them stopping mutant bacteria just being something they do together. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud